Tome 3:Brisingr
by Crazy Stupid Faberrian
Summary: Ma vision du tome 3 de C.Paolini! Eragon constate les dégats de la guerre! Il devra faire face à ses promesses, l'avenir s'annonce sombre!En pause!
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, c'est ma première fanfiction sur Eragon!

Rien ne m'appartiens tout est à C.Paolini!

* * *

_**Chapitre I**_

Le jour commençait à se lever sur les Plaines Brûlantes. Eragon émergea de son sommeil, qui n'en était plus un depuis le don des Dragons. Il regardait droit devant lui, tout en repensant aux paroles de Murtagh. Comment se pouvait-il que son fidèle ami soit devenu l'un de ses pires ennemis ? Comment ? En plus de cette trahison, il avait appris qu'il était le fils d'un parjure, mais pas n'importe lequel : le plus fidèle qu'ai jamais eut Galbatorix : Morzan. Il était le fils d'un parjure et le frère d'un parjure ! Eragon n'arrivait pas à y croire.

_« Murtagh n'est pas mon frère, et il ne le sera jamais ! »_

_« - Arrêtes de te torturer petit homme ! Tu n'es ni ton père, ni ton frère !_

_- Je sais Saphira. _Soupira-t-il. _Mais ce n'est pas facile d'accepter mes origines ! Comment le pourrais-je d'ailleurs ?! _S'emporta t-il.

_- Eragon, tu dois mettre tes soucis de cotés, car trop de choses dépendent de nous, et tu oublies les gens qui comptent sur nous _déclara Saphira avec tendresse.

_- Toujours le mot pour me réconforter ma belle !_

_-C'est mon rôle d'effacer tes doutes, petit homme._

_-Heureusement que tu es là ! Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans toi !_

_Merci pour tout, ma belle ! »_

Il sortit de la tente en essayant de ne pas réveiller Roran. Lorsqu'il vit Saphira, un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit. La queue de la dragonne baignait dans son sang. Comment avait-il pu oublier ?!

Il s'approcha de la queue pour examiner les plaies. Elles étaient profondes, mais pas très larges. Il reconnaissait les traces de dents de Thorn. Il se promit intérieurement qu'il ferait payer à Murtagh cet affront. Il la soigna sans un mot.

« _-Petit homme, tu devrais aller voir Orik. Il a besoin de ton soutien pour l'enterrement de Hrothgar._

_-Oui, tu as raison._

_-Comme toujours ! _répliqua la dragonne malicieusement.

A cette réplique, on vit apparaître un léger sourire sur les lèvres du dragonnier.

_-Ensuite il faut que j'aille voir Elva. Elle n'a que trop souffert par ma faute !_

_-Notre faute ! _ajouta la dragonne _»_

Eragon se dirigea vers la tente d'Orik. Sur le chemin, il put voir le nombre de cadavres étendus à cause de la folie d'un seul homme : Galbatorix. En pensant au roi, Eragon fut submergé par une colère sourde. C'était à cause de lui que Garrow était mort, que Carvahall était détruite, que son premier maître était mort et qu'il était obligé de combattre son frère. Eragon était tellement préoccupé qu'il faillit rater la tente du nain. Il allait entrer dans la tente lorsqu'un sentiment de culpabilité pour la mort de Hrothgar le prit. C'était en parti sa faute si le roi des nains était mort, il n'avait pas su le protéger.

Quand il entra dans la tente d'Orik, il constata que le nain était allongé sur son lit, les yeux grand ouvert, et put voir sur son visage la trace de larmes récentes. Eragon était peiné pour lui. Quand Orik vît le dragonnier, il se releva pour le saluer :

_« -Bonjour Eragon, que me vaut cette visite en ce jour si triste ?_

_-Je viens me quérir de ton état, et je voudrais savoir quand les funérailles du roi auront lieu ?_

_-Je me sens comme si je perdais à nouveau mes parents, pour moi il était comme un père et on vient me l'enlever encore une fois ! Je hais ce roi maudit ! Et son parjure !_

_- Oui, moi aussi, je les hais tous les deux et comme je te l'ai dit hier, je tuerais ce nouveau parjure !_

-_Compte sur nous Orik, on leur fera payer cet affront! _ajouta Saphira

_-Merci Saphira. Je pense que les obsèques auront lieu dans trois semaines, vu le temps qu'ils nous faudra pour retourner à Farthen Dûr._

_-Très bien, j'y serais. Quand aura l'élection du nouveau roi?_

_-Je pense que cela se fera le jour suivant l'enterrement »._

Pendant quelques minutes aucun des deux n'osèrent parler. Le nain se décida à prendre la parole car il n'aimait pas le silence.

« Et toi Eragon que comptes-tu faire pendant ces trois semaines?

-Je vais aller sauver la fiancée de mon cousin qui se trouve à Helgrind.

-Bonne chance à vous deux! Et revenez nous sain et sauf.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'y vais seulement pour sauver Katrina et non tuer les Ra'zacs ,je ferais attention à Saphira!

Suite à cette remarque le nain et le dragonnier commencèrent à rire, la dragonne émit un petit rugissement pour les faire taire, la dragonne semblait offusquée mais le dragonnier savait bien que cela l'avait amusée également.

_-Tu es plus mature, Eragon._Remarqua le nain

_-Il le faut _fut la seule réponse du dragonnier, et il sortit de la tente pour aller retrouver Nasuada et lui parler de ses projets pour les jours à venir.

« _Je suis d'accord avec Orik, petit homme._

_-Merci, mais comme je l'ai dit à Orik, il le faut, l'avenir de l'Alagaësia repose sur nos épaules._

_-Tu vois, tes heures de méditations t'ont servi à quelque chose! _

_-Oui et j'espère que mon entraînement avec nos ebrithil serviront également à quelque chose. Murtagh est beaucoup plus puissant que moi au niveau de la magie, alors que Thorn a éclot pour lui bien plus tard que toi pour moi. Je ne comprends pas. Cela me dépasse!_

_-C'est pour cela que nous devons terminer notre formation avec nos maîtres._

_-Tu as raison. Je pense aussi que nous allons retourner à Ellesméra après l'élection du nouveau roi des nains._

_-Oui je pense aussi que c'est ce que nous devons faire. Je pars chasser, la bataille m'a pris beaucoup d'énergie._

_-D'accord, mais ne me ferme pas ton esprit, je veux que tu puisses suivre ma conversation avec Nasuada._

_-Oui ne t'inquiètes pas. »_

Eragon arriva enfin à la tente de la chef des Varden. Il vit qu'il y avait deux gardes qui étaient postés devant la tente.

_« -Halte-là!_Dit l'un des gardes, qui était le plus âgé des deux, et qui semblait être très fier d'occuper ce poste.

Je dois prévenir Dame Nasuada de votre présence Argetlam. »

Le garde entra dans la tente pour prévenir Nasuada de la présence d' Eragon. Il en ressortit quelques instants plus tard.

_« Vous pouvez entrer, monseigneur »._

Eragon entra dans la tente. Il put y voir un bureau où les parchemins s'empilaient, il y avait plusieurs chaises pour les invités. Nasuada était installée derrière son bureau, elle semblait très fatiguée, avec d'énormes cernes sous ses yeux.

_« Bonjour Eragon, comment vas-tu?_

_-Ça peut aller. Mais vous semblez très fatiguée !__  
__-Je ne peux pas dormir, j'ai tellement à faire à cause de Murtagh! _Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure lorsqu'elle prononça le nom du parjure.  
_-Vous devez vous reposer. Comment allez-vous régler les problèmes des Vardens si vous ne tenez plus debout?__  
__-Oui tu as raison. Mais que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite? _Demanda Nasuada avec un sourire_._  
_-Je viens te faire part de mes futurs projets.__  
__-Et quels sont-ils?__  
__-Je viens te dire que je prévois de partir dans une semaine sauver la fiancée de mon cousin à Helgrind. Mais il me faut ton accord pour que je puisse y aller.__  
__-Et tu l'as. _Soudain le visage de Nasuada s'obscurcit et elle demanda :  
_-Que comptes tu faire pour Elva?__  
__-Je pensais la soigner juste après mon entrevue avec toi.__  
__-Parfait! Et durant cette semaine?__  
__-Je vais entrainer Roran pour qu'il puisse combattre les Ra'zacs. Il faut qu'il s'entraine pour pouvoir tenir contre ces monstres. Je penses qu'après Helgrind, je retournerais directement à Farthen Dûr pour assister aux funérailles de Hrothgar. Comptes-tu y aller?__  
__-Oui j'y vais. Je pense que Galbatorix n'attaquera pas de suite. Et après l'enterrement?__  
__-J'irai à Ellesméra pour terminer ma formation.__  
__-Très bien!.De tout façon tu me reverras.__  
__-Bien sur! Au revoir Ma Dame.__  
__-A bientôt dragonnier »._

_

* * *

_Je remercie choucroute pour sa correction et son soutient!


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà mon deuxième chapitre!

Je remercie tout les gens qui me lisent et ceux qui me laissent des reviews!

Je suis désolé si il y a encore des fautes, j'ai beau me relire je ne l'ai retrouvent pas forcément! Merci

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_

Eragon sortit de la tente pour voir que le camp commençait à se réveiller. Il décida d'aller voir Elva de suite. Il marcha entre les tentes pendant dix minutes car la tente de l'herboriste était éloigné du camp pour que la petite souffre moins. Lorsqu'il arriva à la tente, il fut frapper par une multitude d'odeurs, il y devina l'odeur de la vanille, de l'orange et de bien d'autres. Lorsqu'il entra dans la tente, il put y voir Angela qui donner à manger à Elva.

« -Te voilà enfin! Hurla l'herboriste.

-Oui je suis là§ répliqua sarcastiquement le jeune homme

-Qu'attends-tu pour sauver cette enfant de ta bêtise?

-Si je suis venu c'est pour annuler la bénédiction que je lui ais lancé.

-Malédiction tu veux dire!

-Tu as raison, s'exclama Eragon

-Vas-y, aller qu'attends-tu? »

Eragon s'approcha d'Elva et celle-ci pu ressentir toutes les douleurs du dragonnier.

« -Arrêtes, je t'en supplie arrêtes, cette souffrances est insupportable!

-_Eragon, il faut que tu arrêtes de penser à tes problèmes, il faut que tu te vide de tes souvenirs!_

_-Je n'y arriverai pas! Il me faut ton aide!_

_-Très bien, je vais t'aider, prépares-toi! »_

La dragonne « prit » les souvenirs douloureux d'Eragon et elle érigea un mur pour ne pas que la fillette ressente la douleur de son petit homme.

Le dragonnier s'approcha de nouveau d'Elva et il posa sa gedwëy ignasia sur celle de la petite qui se trouvait sur son front.

Il commença à réciter la formule pour délivrer la petite malheureuse.

Dans la tente, on pu voir les deux gedwëy ignasia brillaient très fortement, Angela était éblouit, elle ne voyait plus rien du tout.

Plus les marques brillaient plus Eragon perdait d'énergie. Eragon ne pouvait rien faire à part attendre, plus le temps s'écoulait plus il était fatigué et la peur le submergea de plus en plus. Il ne pensait pas que défaire une bénédiction, il aurait du y penser plus tôt, encore une fois sa jeunesse le pénalisait. Il commençait à croire qu'il allait échoué dans sa mission pour sauver l'Alagaësia.

Tout d'un coup, il sentit une vague d' énergie le submergé.

« _-Tiens bon petit homme! Je suis là maintenant et pour toujours. _

La dragonne le rassura, car la peine qu'éprouvait le jeune homme était très grande, elle se devait de chasser ses mauvaises pensées.

_-Merci Saphira! Pour tout. »_

Le temps s'écoula très lentement pour le dragonnier qui voyait l'énergie de sa dragonne décroitre également très rapidement.

Soudain, on pu voir que les gedwëy ignasia brillaient de moins en moins, la demande d'énergie aussi se faisait moins importante.

Lorsque les gedwëy ignasia cessèrent de briller , on pu voir à la place de l'enfant un nouveau né avec une gedwëy ignasia à peine visible.

Et c'est à alors qu'Eragon s'évanouit avant de s'évanouir le jeune homme lâcha un désespéré « Saphira ».

Angela sortit de la tente précipitamment pour aller prévenir la chef des Varden.

Pendant ce temps, Saphira voler rapidement pour être auprès de son dragonnier.

Quelques minutes plus tard, près de la tente de l'herboriste on entendit des bruits de pas précipités.

L'herboriste avait appelé Nasuada et par la même occasion l'ambassadeur des elfes: Arya.

Elles décidèrent que la meilleur chose à faire pour le dragonnier était de le ramener dans sa tente pour qu'il se repose.

Eragon reprit conscience dans la soirée. Il se demanda où il était et quelle heure était-il.

_« -Petit homme, comment vas-tu?_

_-Je vais bien, enfin il me semble!Comment de temps ais-je dormit?_

_-Tu as dormit pendant tout le reste de la journée. J'ai eu tellement eu peur petit homme! J'ai cru que tu allais mourir! La dragonne semblait vraiment inquiète._

_-Ne t'inquiètes pas je suis robuste et de toute manière tu ne te débarrassera pas de moi comme ça! Le dragonnier essaya de détendre sa dragonne avec succès._

_Comment va Elva? Interrogea le dragonnier._

_-Je préfère que les autres te le disent._

_-Les autres?_

_-Oui Nasuada et Arya. Tu leur à fait peur, tout cousin aussi était inquiet._

_-Où est-il?_

_-Il est partit s'entrainer avec Fredric, je lui ait conseillé de s'entrainer au vu de ce qu'il vous attend à Helgrind._

_-Sage décision._

_-Oui, bon, réveille toi! Elle est inquiète!_

_-Elle? Qui?_

_-... »_

Le dragonnier se décida à se réveiller, il ouvrit tout d'abord les yeux, il pu constater que la lumière était faible donc la journée s'achevait comme l'avait dit sa dragonne précédemment.

Il sentit la présence d'une personne, il fut frapper par son odeur, une odeur qu'il reconnaitrait entre toutes, celle qui adorait le plus: une odeur de pin.

Il osa enfin posait son regard sur cette elfe qui avait capturé son cœur. Il pu constater qu'Arya avait un air soucieux sur son visage. Le dragonnier lui fit un léger sourire pour alléger l'atmosphère. Il y réussit ou bien l'elfe avait vu qu'il était réveillé mais elle reprit son masque de marbre.

« -Comment te sens-tu dragonnier?

-Je me sens bien.

Le silence s'installa, et aucun des deux ne voulaient le briser, ce silence était serein et Eragon ne voulait en aucun cas qu'il soit brisait.

-J'ai appris que tu comptais aller à Helgrind.

-Euh...Oui, la fiancé de Roran a été enlevé par les Ra'zacs. Elle est encore en vie mais Galbatorix pourrait perdre patience et la ramener à Uru'baen. Ce qui signifierait...

-Sa mort. Acheva la princesse d'Ellesméra.

-Oui et Roran ne me pardonnera jamais. Il a déjà du mal à me pardonner pour notre père et la destruction du village.

-Oui je comprends. Quand partez-vous? Demanda l'elfe.

-Dans une semaine. Il faut que Roran s'améliore au combat.

-Quand comptes-tu revenir à Ellesméra pour terminer ta formation de Shur'tugal?

-Après l'enterrement de Hrothgar, et l'élection du nouveau roi des Nains. Il faut qu'il nous aide pour pouvoir renverser l'Empire.

-Oui tu as raison. Je t'attends dehors pour aller voir Elva et ensuite Nasuada. Elle désire te parler. »

Elle sortit de la tente pour qu'Eragon puisse se changer, comme il était tombé sa tunique était sale. Il se changea rapidement pour ne pas faire attendre Arya.

Il sortit de la tente, et ils allèrent à la tente de l'herboriste en silence. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la tente, Eragon était de plus en plus nerveux, il allait savoir si il avait réparé une de ses fautes.

Arya attendait qu'il entre mais il ne se décida pas, elle choisit de rentrer en première. Eragon se décida enfin à rentrer à la suite de la princesse.

Il entra dans la tente où il pu y découvrir un nourrisson qui dormait dans le lit où dormait Elva.

« bravo dragonnier! Tu as défait la malédiction qui pesait sur les épaules de cette petite fille. Tu as réparé ta faute! Soit en fier, très peu de personne aurait pu faire ce que tu viens d'accomplir! »

Le dragonnier resta sans voix, il avait réussit.

« -_je suis très fier de toi petit homme!_

_-Merci ma belle, merci pour tout!_

_-Tu devrait réagir, tu ressemble à une statue!, le gourmanda sa dragonne. »_

Le dragonnier se retourna vers la sorcière, et lui demanda ce qu'elle allait devenir.

« -Elle aura un destin incroyable, vu qu'elle possède encore la marque des dragonniers sur son front. Je pense que tu devrait la surveiller de très près.

-Très bien, merci pour tout Angela.

-Dragonnier je suis désolé pour la trahison de ton frère! Elle semblait vraiment peinée.

-Merci. »

Le jeune homme s'en alla avec la princesse elfe derrière lui.

« -Comment est-elle au courant pour la trahison? Demanda cette dernière.

-Elle me l'avait prédit, soupira le dragonnier. »

Il décida d'accélérer le pas pour ne pas qu'Arya lui pose plus de question sur la prédiction d'Angela.. Ils arrivèrent à la tente de Nasuada plus rapidement que prévu, vu que le dragonnier avait accélérer le pas considérablement .

Ils entrèrent dans la tente sans un mot, la précédente discussion très brève mais riche en information était encore dans l'esprit de l'elfe, elle se promit qu'elle poserait plus de question sur la prédiction de cette herboriste. Elle ne savait pas que cette Angela avait fait une prédiction à son jeune ami. Le jeune homme serait surement surpris par ce qu'il allait apprendre dans quelques instants, elle s'était proposée tout de suite car elle trouvait cela trop dangereux que le seul espoir des Varden par comme ça sans protection. Elle y pensait toujours lorsque Nasuada engagea la discussion avec le dragonnier.

« -Enfin te voilà! Comment te sens-tu?

-Je vais bien, sourit le dragonnier, pensez-vous vous débarrasser de moi aussi facilement de moi?

La petite blague du dragonnier fit sourire les deux femmes.

-J'espère bien, nous avons tous besoin de toi! C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé que quelqu'un vous accompagnerait à Helgrind toi, ton cousin et ta dragonne

-Qui donc? Demanda t-il avec une certaine appréhension.

Mon chapitre 3 devrait arriver bientôt et je m'excuse pour ce petit chapitre, le chapitre 3 est plus long ainsi que les suivants! Merci de votre lecture!


End file.
